Stranded in Rocksford
by wolvesrule208
Summary: One. A girl with a secret. Two. A boy on a quest. Three. A crazy bird. An unlikely mix. So... what will happen. JingOc JingxOc Rated T


_**Wolflover owns nothing. Only Oc(s) and Plot. Story rated T for swearing and slight fighting. Please Enjoy.**_

_**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_As the morning sun raised to the crack of dawn, a girl the age of fifteen wearing a orange and blue striped shirt with a worn out pair of jeans, walked out and breathed in a breath of fresh morning air. She had blonde to her shoulder blades, pulled back into a braid (Image Edward Eric's hair(But the color slightly darker)) with hazel-green eyes._

_She started to walk down the sidewalk, heading to The Rocksford Animal Shelter, where she worked as a vet in the E.R unit. _

_As she walked along daydreaming, She tripped over a bump on the sidewalk that snapped her out of her daydream._

"_HOLY SHI-" She said. "What the hell?" She stood up and looked behind her, before looking down hesitantly._

_A large pool of blood surrounded a large black bird. The blood stemming from a wound in it's black chest. _

_The girl quickly picked up the wounded bird and could easily tell it was having trouble breathing. Quickly she dashed off the way she was going to the shelter._

'_Tick'_

'_Tick'_

'_Tick'_

_The clock slowly continued it's quiet, boring pattern. As two young girls (Also Fifteen), one with long curly red hair, bright gold eyes, and freckled face continued reading a fashion magazine. A short black haired girl (The hair ending at her shoulders) and chocolate brown colored eyes, continued to mop the tiled floor. _

_**BANG!!!**_

_The door flew open as Julie (Our blonde girl from before) ran inside the shelter, her shirt covered in blood._

"_LYNN! CHYNTHIA! Get to the E.R. NOW!! I have a dying bird!"_

_The two girls jumped and started at there friend before jumping over the reception desk and running to the E.R room with there blonde, blood covered friend. _

"_Ugh. …Where am I?"_

_Kir looked up to see three young girls hovering over him. _

"_Your at the Animal Shelter. I found you half dead. What the hell happened to you?" Said Julie hands on her hips._

"_Why should I tell you, you look suspicious." Said Kir._

"_Me? Suspicious? How about finding a half dead bird on the sidewalk in the middle of no where, suspicious?" Said Julie._

"_Is that an aquarium?" Kir said adopting a dopey voice as to changed the subject._

_Julie stared at Kir for a moment before doing a face palm. _

_Julie looked to where Kir was staring. There sat a large aquarium filled with rock and seaweed. _

"_Yeah. It's an aquarium." Said Julie._

_Swimming in the aquarium were two young beluga whales. _

_Kir looked at the aquarium in confusion but stayed quiet._

"_Hello? I said HELLLOOOOOO!!!"_

Kir jumped slightly and turned his head to star at Julie.

"_WHAT?!?" Kir yelled mad at her for snapping out him out of his train of thought._

"_Do you always space out?" Asked Julie._

_Kir only glared at her._

_Julie are her friends turned to each other and began to mumble to each other out of Kir's hearing range. _

'_What are they giggling about' Thought Kir as Julie and her friends talked and giggled for another moment before Julie walked to a back door and left the room._

"_So… do you think he'll be ok with it?" Lynn whispered to Chynthia._

"_Of course! He'll look super cute!"_

"_Hello!" Said Julie appearing behind Kir making him jump slightly. _

"_Holy Sh- … Where the hell did you come from!" Asked Kir_

_Julie smiles evilly and slips a bright pink shirt onto Kir. On the T-shirt bold black letters said 'Ignorance is Bliss'. _

"_WHAT THE HELL!?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU LITTLE BI-" Shouted Kir after reading the shirt._

_Julie just started at Kir for a moment before stating "It's to keep you from pecking at your stitches."_

"_Why not just use bandages!?!" Said Kir embarrassed and frustrated. _

"_It's cuter." Julie deadpanned. _

_Kir folded his wings across his chest and pouted (As much as an bird can pout anyway)._

_Julie just rolled her eyes before leaving to go check up on another patient with a broken leg. _

_Lynn walked up to Kir and smiled sweetly. "Are you hungry?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Bird feed? Or Cherries?" _

_Kir's eyes widened "Ch- Che… CHERRIES!!!!" _

"_Um… ok… Cherries it is." Lynn said grabbing a bowl of cherries and giving them to Kir who practically attacked the bowl. _

_Julie came back and picked up the bowl of cherries holding them over Kir. Kir tried to stand up, only to fall back down from the pain in his chest. _

"_So how did you wind up half dead?" Asked Julie._

_Kir said nothing and only continued to eye the bowl of cherries. _

_Julie picked up a cherry and brought it to her mouth making Kir's eyes widen._

_The cherry flew into Julie's mouth._

"_NO!!! OK! Ok, I'll tell you." Said Kir. "You see…"_


End file.
